Three Wishes
by luneara eclipse
Summary: A one-shot written for Blairx661, Renee finds a genie and learns that you get only three wishes to make your life what you want it to be, so watch out for the effects of your wish. Daniel Bryan/OC


**Three Wishes**

**A/N: This is a one-shot for my cool friend Blairx6661, so go and read her stories! I don't own anything, Blairx6661 owns Renee, and the WWE and it's employees own themselves. By the way, if you want me to write you a one-shot then either PM me.**

* * *

><p>Renee Scott sighed as she walked down the empty sidewalk in the South Bronx of New York. She was a Diva for the WWE; but sadly Creative decided she should be a low-carder, practically a jobber for the Bella Twins, Eve Torres, and Gail Kim to fight and beat each time. Renee hated that she only one a very few amount of her matches since she started seven months ago. She figured she would've been better off staying in FCW because at least there she wasn't scheduled to lose so much. What was worse, her crush Daniel Bryan didn't even know she existed. She would give her right arm just for him to talk to her or be her partner in a mixed tag match.<p>

"I deserve to have a Main Event match. Hell, they don't even put me in the Lumber-jill matches." She mumbled to herself and tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear. She kicked an empty soda can into a small pile of trash. Suddenly music began too play, startling her.

Renee walked over to the source of the noise. A small red radio was hidden among the papers. She reached over and dusted off some of the trash, her fingers brushing the radio as she did so. A strange pink smoke and shimmer began to pour from the speaker of the radio. She took a step back as the smoke quickly began to form a cloud then it dispersed. Standing there was a young woman, around Renee's age, wearing a strange pink outfit that made Renee think of Jeanie from I Dream of Jeanie.

"Hi! Thank you so much for finding my lamp, well radio actually, but still thank you!" The woman exclaimed with a smile so big, the Cheshire Cat would've been jealous.

"Uh...Who-who are you? Where did you come from?" Renee asked the strange woman.

"The radio silly!" She giggled, "I'm...my name is...wow, I-I don't remember." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Renee raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a genie, been one for thousands of years. But each one of my masters called me genie so I forgot my name." The 'genie' giggled.

"You're a genie? There's no such thing as genies." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Really? Well then, I'll have to prove it to you. How about Paris?" Renee opened her eyes and was shocked. They were on the Effiel Tower!

"Oh my god! You are a genie!" Renee exclaimed.

"Yep, and could you please give me a name? I hate being called genie all the time." The woman pouted.

"How about Harmony? You look like a Harmony to me. I'm Renee." The brunette genie grinned.  
>"Thank you! Renee you won't be displeased! Let's go back to the city before you make your first wish!" The duo were standing back on the sidewalk in New York.<p>

Renee put the radio into her purse. Harmony quickly snapped her fingers and her outfit changed from her bedouin one to a pale pink shirt, magenta skirt, pink leggings, and magenta boots.

"You really like pink don't you?" Renee chuckled.

"Well damn Ali Baba made me wear black. He was an evil man." Harmony sighed.

"The Ali Baba? But the story said he was a good guy." She argued.

"Puh-leeze, that guy was more like a snake! He and his wife found a way around the three wish law. He made two wishes then give me to his wife where she becomes my master. Then she gives me back to him and so on. I was a slave and he kept promising to free me but he wouldn't."

"That sucks. I promise, I will free you." Renee said and Harmony nodded.

"So first wish?" The genie smiled.

"I guess," Renee thought about being a Main Eventer, "I wish I was a Main Event Diva that always wins her matches!"

"So it be." Harmony snapped her fingers.

Renee looked about her locker room. Harmony had brought them to the arena and Creative handed Renee the match card. Renee had a match against Natalya and she was scheduled to win. Renee changed into her ring attire which was made up of a corset top, shorts, boots, and fishnet stockings. Harmony stayed in her radio but would be there in case she needed help.

Renee walked out to cheers from everyone. The WWE Universe chanted '_Amazing Australian_' as she climbed into the ring and stared down Natalya. As soon as the bell rang, Renee dropkicked Natalya. The Canadian Diva jumped to her feet and connected an elbow smash to her opponent's face. Renee staggered back a few feet but quickly launched a discus elbow to Natalya's face. Her opponent was knocked to the ground from the hit and Renee climbed the turnbuckle for her signiture move, Falling Star (diving headbutt). She went for the pin and won.

Renee smiled as she ran all the way to her locker room.

"Thank you Harmony! It feels so great to win!" Renee hugged the genie who laughed.

"You're welcome!"

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Renee couldn't have been any happier, she was the Diva's Champion and hasn't lost a match in three months. Plus she still had two more wishes. In those three months Harmony had become her closest friend. The other Divas wanted to be her friend only because of her popularity. Sadly though Daniel Bryan still didn't really acknowledge her, but the other single Superstars were interested in her like Cody and John Morrison.

"I really was hoping Daniel would notice me." Renee told Harmony, "But he hasn't."

"Sorry Renee, I can't make people fall in love. It's against the rules." Harmony frowned.

"It's okay Har, guess he wouldn't have noticed me no matter once." She shrugged. Neither one noticed Daniel walk into the locker room.

"Hi, Renee." He nervously greeted her.

"Daniel, hi! What brings you here?" Renee stood up.

"I'm good, how are you?" He smiled.

"Great. Um...listen I overheard you saying that I wouldn't notice you." He frowned.

"Really you did?" She bit her lip and quickly looked around. Harmony had her nose in a book pretending to read because the book was upside down.

"I wanted you to know, I did notice you. I was just too shy to really talk to you. But why would you like me? You got guys like Cody and John wanting to go out with you and here I am. The former United States Champ. Forget it." Daniel sighed and walked out.

Renee collapsed onto a chair and felt like ripping her hair out. She was so stupid! It never dawned on her that he might've been shy and now he probably didn't like her anymore. Harmony bit her lip. She wanted to tell her how to fix everything but it was a forbidden rule that genies cannot tell their masters what to wish for. Like any wish there were risks but Harmony had always been a bleeding heart.

"I don't know what to do." Renee sighed.

"I can't do anything unless you wish for it, but choose carefully." Harmony said.

"I wish...I wish I was a mid-carder that would win on occaision intead of all the time." Renee nodded.

"So it be." Harmony smiled. That was the wish that should've been made. The genie snapped her fingers.

Renee smiled when she saw that her match changed. She was fighting Alicia Fox and it was to end in a draw. Both Divas were to be unable to stand.

"A promise is a promise. I wish you free." Renee smiled.

"Thank you!" Harmony squealed as her outfit changed to a pink shirt and blue jeans. Her gold bracelet was gone. "You do know that by saying you wished me free, I still have my powers? You didn't wish me human."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah so I hope you don't mind driving a Mecedes Benz." Harmony snapped her fingers before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Renee smiled as her and her boyfriend of eleven months, Daniel Bryan, sat on the couch in his apartment as they watch TV. After Harmony left, Renee went over to Daniel and asked him out. After a month of dating they were an official couple. Renee had been winning and losing matches but it didn't bother her because Daniel was right by her side.

"So anything in particular you wanna watch?" He asked her as he flipped through the channels.

"I don't kno-wait go back!" Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar person walking down the red carpet.

"_I'm standing here with Harmony Arabia, the designer behind many of the years best fashions. Tell me Harmony, what did you do a year ago when you weren't even designing? I was spending time with my dear friend and WWE Diva Renee Scott. I send her my new outfits all time. She is a great Diva. You just got to know what to wish for._" The voices on the TV said, "_After all, you only get three wishes._"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it Blair!**


End file.
